The dramatic increase in the use of wood for fuel in home fireplaces and wood stoves resulting from the high cost of conventional energy has given rise to a need for a simplified, convenient, inexpensive and safe means for handling and placing logs in fireplaces, wood stoves and furnaces. The lifting and handling of sometimes heavy logs is difficult and when such logs are dropped or placed by hand in a fireplace or wood stove burning of the person handling the log can occur and/or flying sparks produced by dropping the log too suddenly can cause serious fires.
The simple objective of this invention is to satisfy the above need in the art through provision of a very simple and comparatively low cost log crane or handling device which enables anyone to impale a comparatively heavy log, lift it, shift it to the proper position for placement in a fireplace or stove, lower the log onto andirons or the like, and release it without dropping it. The crane is simple and convenient to operate, is sturdy in construction, and provides a storage platform for additional logs. It is wheeled for easy movement adjacent to a fireplace or stove and has an elevated guide track for a trolley device from which a log gripping and positioning grapple is suspended. The grapple has easily operated relatively movable components equipped with handles and a friction locking means which can be released by trigger-like action. A pair of relatively movable impaling jaws on the grapple allow logs to be engaged and lifted crosswise or endwise.
While the prior art contains many teachings pertaining to cranes, grapples and lifting and transporting devices for a variety of purposes, no known prior art structure is suited to the needs of the present invention. To comply with the duty to disclose pertinent prior art under 37 C.F.R. 1.56, the following United States patents are made of record herein: U.S. Pat. Nos. 410,108; 428,301; 1,021,290; 2,653,725; 3,059,785; 3,191,786.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.